Hovering
by Dreamer1103
Summary: Nick loved Miley with everything in him, but after everything that's happened between them...will Miley take him back a third time? Or will she move on, leaving Nick without saying a word. Nick will fight for Miley's love; only fate will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this story to my bestfriend, Ashley. She's a hardcore niley fan and I love her so much. This is for you Ashley! 3**

**Miley pov.**

I laid there on his chest, my head moving while he took deep breaths. We were laying down on his couch watching tv. He was more into it than I was. I don't really watch the Discovery Channel, unlike Nick.

So I was dozing off, just thinking.

"Hey babe," I said to Nick, tilting my head up to look at him as he looked back down at me.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

I smiled at him and then put on my puppy dog face, "Let's go to the movies."

He crinkled his forehead as he always did when he was thinking about something. He gave me a peck on the lips and whipsered, "Sure."

"Yay!" I yelled and sat up. I grabbed my iPhone and opened up my Fandango app.

Nick put the tv on mute and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, what're we watching?" He asked me, giving me small kisses up my arm.

I squirmed and smacked him lightly on the forehead. He knew that tickled me and would lead to a bunch of out of control giggles.

"Uhm...I was thinking...Toy Story 3 or...no, yeah. Toy Story 3. How does that sound?" I asked him looking up at him.

"Sure, sounds good," He said and then snatched my phone out of my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my legs around him.

He just looked at me, and brushed my hair back with his hands.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Nick asked and then he brought my head down to his and our lips met with such electricity, it was a surprise we didn't start a fire.

I laughed in my head at my "joke."

I kissed him back passionately, and his right hand entangled itself in my hair.

Nick laid me back onto the couch on my back and was hovering above me. He smiled at me and then leaned back down and started kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the pleasure his kisses gave me. I put both of my hands against him and slipped off his shirt with such easiness. I threw his shirt on the ground and Nick moved his mouth back to mine.

My hands traced his biceps and triceps and everything else he had. Nick pulled away and looked into my eyes with such intensity, such longing, I would have given myself to him then and there.

And then we were interrupted, by Nick's brother Joe.

"A-hem..." He said, and winked at me. Nick and I immediately straightened up and he snatched up his shirt while I fixed my hair.

"Hey Joe," I said, and so did Nick.

Joe laughed at us and then sat down next to Nick.

"Well, hello there guys," Joe said to us.

I looked at my phone lying on the couch and checked the time.

Crap, 15 minutes until the movie started.

"Nick! The movie...we're gonna miss it," I told Nick.

Nick sighed and put on his shoes. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my sandals.

"Bye Joe," I told Joe.

"Later bro," Nick said, and grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs and out the door.

Nick's mom was in the driveway at her trunk taking out a few bags of groceries, and next to her Kevin and Frankie were helping her.

We quickly waved at them and I stopped to give Nick's mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

As we walked away, Denise, nick's mom, said, "Have fun! Be safe!" And waved us off.

Holding Nick's hand, we walked a bit down the block to Nick's car.

As I walked by Nick's side, he looked at me and smiled and I leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips.

I was so happy with him. No one could ask for a more perfect boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicks pov.**

I laid in bed, and closed my eyes. I slowly exhaled a deep breath and smiled.

I had a wonderful day...a wonderful, magical, amazing day, I thought.

I kicked off my black hightop converse off my feet, and heard a soft thud as they landed on the floor. I opened my eyes, and leaned over to turn on my bedside lamp.

Next to my lap, laid my journal...I usually wrote songs in there. I had songs of all kinds in there...

But, I also wrote about my day in there. Just so I can share it with at least someone.

I opened up my journal, and flipped to a blank page.

I grabbed the pen laying on the table, and began to write...

Love...One word...so many feelings. My feeling today: estatic. I have the girl of my dreams. She's mine, and she makes me so happy. She's someone I can always turn to, and smile. Like, right now. Just the thought of her brings me joy.

And I thank God everyday for being so kind and generous to send one of his angels to me.

Love is expressed in emotions, thoughts, actions. I kissed her today; I can kiss her all day if I could. Well, if she would let me.

And, when I kiss her...I feel sorta complete. Like I finally found my other half.

Just holding her hand, makes me feel connected to her. And her touch forever lingers there...

My day today was a good day...Don't think I've smiled this much in a while...

I ended my journal like that. I liked to leave my journal entries with a story behind it...like, a cliff hanger. Leaves who ever reads it, curious of the rest...whatever happens in the future.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached down and pulled out the new iPhone 4...Technology these days. So advanced.

I read the new message: From Miley.

'I miss you...' she wrote.

I wrote back, 'I miss you more, miles.'

I heard knocking on my door, and I wondered who it could be.

"NICK!" I heard Joe's amused voice call out from the other side of the door.

"What Joe?" I exclaimed, wondering why Joe is knocking on my bedroom door at 10 at night.

I heard Joe giggling on the other side of the door, "We have a HUGE announcement! Get off your ass!"

I took another moment of just staring at the ceiling, and then I got up and headed towards the door.

I opened the door and saw my family sitting around the living room...

cautiously walked out and wondered what in the world could be going on.

"Take a seat, Nick," My father said to me and motioned towards the couch across from him. Also vacating Kevin and Joe.

As I sat down, they looked at me with clueless faces so I figured they didn't know either.

"So...boys," my dad began.

"We are touring this summer..." We nodded, we already knew that...

"With..." We waited, as my dad looked at us with a huge grin.

"MILEY!" He finished with a big bang and clapped his hands!

Me and my brothers sat there for a moment, our jaws hanging open...I was the first to speak.

"...oh my gosh, really dad? Wow...that's great! I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

I was already planning this summer, the late nights I would get to spend with miley...oh, the things we would do.

…...If only I knew this summer would be one to remember...and, that's not always a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Liam's pov.**

I was sitting on the far side of the porch, anxious for Miley's arrival.

I glanced down at my watch and took in the time: 9:50 pm.

I kept bouncing my leg up and down, and fidgeting with my hands. I would consistently glance at my watch.

I jumped up as I heard the roar of an engine. I saw a car pull up in front of Miley's house.

It was very dark out, but I could clearly see that Miley was in the passengers seat...and in the driver's seat was Nick.

I've heard about them, and their renown connection. Blah blah, I thought.

I pushed those thoughts away and only focused on apologizing to Miley.

The girl I was for sure in love with, might be in love with some one else. But I couldn't blame her. I had caused her pain, and she turned to solitude to the boy she first ever fell in love with.

I watched as Miley opened the passenger door and stepped out with her purse.

She couldn't see me as she headed up towards the door, and pulled out her keys. And me, being the dumbass I was, just sat there. I came to apologize to her and I couldn't even do that.

Miley walked inside her house and shut the door.

Instantly, I jumped up and walked to the door. I raised my arm and hesitantly and quietly knocked on the door. I waited for a minute... Nothing.

I decided to try the doorbell, so I pressed it and waited. Through the door, I saw a figure hurriedly running down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

**Miley's pov.**

I was walking through my door when the doorbell rang. I thought, what did Nick forget this time?

I dropped my purse on the floor and ran down the stairs quickly.

It was 10 at night now, so I couldn't see the figure outside the door clearly.

This person's frame and size was definitely not Nick's...

I unlocked the door, and turned on the porch light. I slowly and swiftly opened the door, awaiting to see my late night visitor...

Liam.

I gasped. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, hoping I didn't wake up my parents.

Liam stood there awkwardly, and he seemed to be very nervous. He seemed scared to speak.

"Well, WHY?" I questioned him, a little agitated he wouldn't respond.

He finally took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"I came to see you. I need to talk to you," he croaked, and opened his eyes. He had a sincere look on his face and it broke my heart to see him.

"What in the world could you possibly want to talk to me about?" I spit at him. All the anger from the pain he caused me just came rushing back up. I wanted nothing more than to hurt him back, to make him feel pain, and show him how happy I was without him. But I'm not that kind of person, I realized.

He took a step towards me, and reached out his hand as if he were to grab me. I instinctively jumped back, not wanting him to touch me at all.

"...Miley, please."

"Don't touch me."

"Please, miley...I'm sorry, I didn't want for what happened to happen. I really never meant to hurt you," he said.

I glanced away from his face, and exhaled deeply. This man, or rather should I say boy, was the love of my life only a few months ago. I did everything and anything with him.

He was my rock, and he kept me going with my career. I basically wrote a whole album for him...

But he betrayed me, and that was something I would never forget, I kept reminding myself.

I turned to look back at him and noticed him wearing the jacket I bought him at Hollister.

Oh, the memories.

I scoffed at them, and shooed those memories away.

"You knew what was to happen if I found out, and you went ahead and cheated on me...you are so stupid Liam. I don't want anything to do with you," I boldly said to him.

I saw his shoulders sag in defeat and he gave me a look as to say, I love you.

"Bye Liam," I said and slowly closed the door.

I heard him sigh and quietly say, "Goodbye miles..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's pov.**

I was slowly returning back to earth. I yawned, and gradually began to open my eyelids. Someone had opened my curtains, and my room was full of sunshine.

It hurt to open my eyes, but I finally snapped my eyes wide open.

I stretched my legs, and arms. Then sat up and put my slippers on my feet. I shuffled to the bathroom, still half asleep. I stopped in front of the mirror, and looked at myself. I rubbed my eyes and turned on the sink. The water felt good and very refreshing, it woke up the half of me asleep. I then brushed my teeth and lazily ran a brush through my brown curls.

I shuffled back to my room, and into my closet. I grabbed the nearest white tshirt, and put it on.

I grabbed my iPhone laying on my bedside dresser and went downstairs.

My two brothers were laying on the couch in the living room, watching "Wipe Out."

"Hey," Joe said with a nod and focused his attention back to the screen.

"YO!" Kevin exclaimed and returned to texting on his phone.

I sighed. Another regular day, I thought. I went to the pantry and grabbed my favorite cereal, Cheerios. I served myself an appropriate amount of Cheerios into my bowl, and poured some milk into the bowl. I took my cereal to the kitchen table and a spoon. I sat down and took out my phone from my pocket.

I began to eat while I waited for my phone to turn on. "Ding" "Ding" "Ding," I kept hearing.

10 new text messages, 3 missed calls, 5 new emails...

I opened up my missed calls and saw that my mom, and Miley had called me. I decided I'd call back later. I then checked my emails, and saw emails from Urban Outfitters, American Apparel, and Walmart about new summer sales.

I was halfway done eating my cereal. I opened my text messages: Miley, John, Greg, Mom, and...Selena?

Curiously, I opened it up.

'Hey nick. You busy today?' I read. I stopped with my spoon halfway to my mouth. This was random. Really really random, I thought. I didn't know if I should respond, or how. But I decided she probably just wanted to chat, catch up. I began to type...

**Selena's pov.**

I was laughing really hard, and my stomach was in pain. I clutched my stomach and slowly calmed myself down. David had told us a joke that wasn't that funny, and then he fell on his butt. Which made me and the whole wizards cast burst into hysterics.

David looked at me with hatred in his eyes, but jokingly of course. Then he winked, and I got butterflies in my stomach.

'buuuzzzzzzz...' I felt in my pocket. I pulled my phone out my pocket while everyone else began messing with David. One new text message, I read. I unlocked my phone, and saw who the new message was from: Nick.

I opened up the message and began to read: 'Hey sel. I'm not busy today if you want to stop by or meet up : ) it's up to you!' he wrote.

I felt my cheeks burn and I wondered if I was the color of a tomato. My sotmach was also turning, but not in a bad way. In the way 'wow I can't believe I'm going to see Nick' kind of way.

I hesitated. I didn't know what I should say, but I was dying to see Nick again.

'Can I stop by at like 3 today? : ) if it's fine with you, I'll bring some food!' I wrote.

I decided I needed to tell at least someone about this, but Taylor was at a meet & greet all day.

"Jennifer!" I heard myself yell. I watched as Jen walked over here from the snack table. She walked up to me with a handful of oreo cookies in her mouth and her hand. "Waddup?" she asked.

I motioned for her to sit down next to me and showed her the conversation between me and nick.

I watched her as her expression became shocked. "...whoa," I heard her say. I looked at her and gave her a look that said 'mhmmm.'

"I know right..." I said.

"So, what do you think's gonna happen?" She asked.

I shrugged and said, "I just want to talk to him about what happened between us. I want us to stay friends."

She nodded and gave me a small smile. "I hope you're doing the right thing...I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

I sighed, and leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you," I said softly. At that moment, my phone buzzed again. Nick had replied.

I read, 'That would be nice : ) see you then.' I jumped up and clapped my hands.

Jennifer started laughing next to me. "Well, go have fun and be careful. I heard he's back with Miley," she said.

"I know, I heard...but thanks," I said, and smiled. I headed for my dressing room and almost nearly ran into David waiting outside my dressing room.

"Oh! Hey, what's up" I asked, surprised. David grabbed me to keep from falling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight..." He slowly said, looking up at me through his eyelashes. My heart leaped, and then I scolded myself from allowing those kind of feelings.

I shifted uncomfortably from my left foot to right. "Uh, I'm actually going to meet someone right now..." I watched his face fall into a sad smile, "I'm sorry...I'll text you?"

He moved out of my way and into the hallway, "Um, sure. Bye." And he left. I felt horible, and then relieved. I sighed and thought, oh whatever. I walked into my dressing room, grabbed my purse and jacket and then headed out to Nick's house...


	5. Chapter 5

**Miley's pov.**

I woke up in my dark over-sized room, completely succumbed by my thick, vintage style comforter and sheets that came with it. I rubbed my eyes-removing those little green eye boogers that lived there- and throwing my blankets off of me. I laid there for a minute or two, and then, I rolled all the way across my queen bed to my bedside table and fumbled for my cell phone.

I grabbed my phone and brought it to my face.

10 am, I read. Something kept itching, metaphorically, in the back of my head. I sat up and slipped on my bunny slippers. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I walked down the stairs and through the kitchen. The itchy feeling was still in my head. I tried pushing it out of my brain, and somehow accomplished. I laid down on my couch and grabbed the television remote. I flipped on the TV and the news channel was playing. I flipped through the channels...

"NICK JONAS' SECRET VISITING LOVER...STAY TUNED!" I read, and also heard... Immediately, my heart dropped, my pulse began to race. I felt the back of my neck with my hand and felt tiny beads of sweat building up.

"What...the...fuck," I spat out. I ran up the stairs in a hurry, hoping not to trip on my way there and raced into my bedroom at the far end of the hallway. I was panting when I reached my room, and I jumped onto my bed, rolled all the way to the edge, and picked up my phone where I left it.

I unlocked my phone and dialed Nick's number-which I knew from memory- and laid there impatiently.

2 rings...3 rings...4 rings...Voice Mail. I heaved a big breath from my nose and mouth and felt tears brimming in my eyes.

I decided to leave him a voicemail. "Hey babe, um...what's up? I miss you. Call me back asap please. Bye I love you," I said.

I laid there hopeless, tears rolling down my eyes...I looked out my window and noticed my car was gone. My parents were gone, which meant they had taken Noah with them too, which meant Bryce had taken my car. I sighed and wiped the tears from eyes. Would Nick really do this to me? I thought...Again?

**Selena's pov.**

I drove down Nick Jonas' street, and pulled up to his two story, spanish-style home. I saw a tree in the front, and decided to park right underneath it. I put my brand new Mercedes-Benz-18th birthday present from my parents-in Park, and pulled out my phone from my purse laying on the passengers seat. I dialed Nick's number and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end, on the first ring.

I breathed, and replied, "Hey! I'm outside."

"Alright, I'll be right out," and he hung up.

I put on my dark sunglasses and put a scarf around my neck- not much of a disguise, but I tried- and opened my car door. I got out and scanned the area for paparazzi. None. I smiled and walked up to Nick's garage door. I waited there patiently, quietly tapping my foot when I heard shuffling in the bushes across the street. I whirled around. Nothing. I raised my brow and turned back around while Nick was opening the garage door.

"Hey," he said and moved to the side to let me in.

"Hi," I said and took another look across the street. Nothing. I walked through the gap and into his garage.

"So how are you?" He said. I took off my sunglasses and scarf in shoved them into my purse.

I smiled at him and took a long look at him. "I'm good, and you? How you been?"

His curls were longer, darker and luscious. I had an urge to run my hands through them, over and over. His arms were larger, more muscular, and toned. His fingers were still chubby, and I stifled a laugh and bite my lower lip. I wanted nothing more than to jump on him...and claim what's mine or used-to-be mine.

He squirmed under my stare, and laughed nervously. "I'm goooooood," he said slowly, "so..."

"Um, yeah..." I said awkwardly, and then ran my hand through my hair.

"OH, want to go inside?" he asked.

I laughed, "yes please."

He lead the way inside-the way I knew so well- and took me into the kitchen. I went for the chair at the bar, and so did Nick.

This moment, I remembered so vividly...

I reached out to pull the chair out, and Nick was doing the same. His hand fell on top of mine, immediately, I caught my breath. I saw Nick glance up, and stare at me from the corner of my eye.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled, and pulled his hand away.

"It's okay," I said, then continued to pull the chair out. Nick went to refrigerator, and pulled out two Diet Coke's-Our favorite. I smiled as he handed one of them to me.

"Ice?" I heard Nick ask. He glanced at me, and waited for my response.

"No, no, thanks. I'm good."

Nick took his seat next to me, and opened his soda. We drank in silence, and I took in this moment.

_Clank_...I heard. I put down my diet coke, and swiftly turned my head towards the door way. I felt Nick jump off his seat.

My mouth dropped and formed into a little _o._

"Miley..." Nick whispered.

–

**10 comments or more? PLEASE! I love you guys, xo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selena's pov.**

Standing in the doorway, was Miley, in her sweats, hair pulled up in a messy yet perfect bun, leather jacket, and bag in one arm. The clank noise had came from Miley's iPhone that fell to the floor.

I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, and a large gulp stuck in my throat.

Miley wiped her tears from her eyes, snatched her phone from the floor and ran out.

I stood there, speechless. Nick just stared, looked at me, and then ran for Miley.

I sighed once Nick was out of sight and I sat down on the cold kitchen floor.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and a lump in my throat. I had to have been at least sitting there for 5 minutes when Nick walked into the kitchen.

He looked sort of... dazed. He looked at me sad, and said, "you okay?"

I laughed, and looked at him shocked, "Am I OKAY? Nick, are YOU okay?"

He shrugged and said, "could be better."

I laughed at him and then buried my face into my hands.

"I've ruined everything."

"Hey! No, no you haven't sel. Don't say that," Nick softly said to me, then sat down next to me.

"Nick, don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I won't. Ever. Selena, we've all made our own decisions and choices, and I made mine. I messed up, not you. Don't blame this on yourself."

"Nick! Not just this. US, I ruined US."

Nick stared at me, sadness in his eyes. "...Selena..." he mumbled.

"I have to go," I said abruptly.

I got up and grabbed my bag off the kitchen counter.

"Sorry Nick, for everything." And I left.

**Nick's pov.**

I sat there. Dazed.

Miley left. Selena left. And here I was, sitting alone on the kitchen floor.

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT GUYS, I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME. I PROMISE THIS WEEKEND I WILL WRITE A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER 7. PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I HAD NO INSPIRATION AND I TRIED MY BEST. SORRY SORRY SORRY ): ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU GUYS. I PROMISE FRIDAY NIGHT, SUNDAY, OR MONDAY I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 7 UP. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! 33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nick's pov.**

I slowly opened my eyes, and quickly shut them, wanting to go back to sleep. I knew what I had to face, what I had to do, but I didn't want to. And thats the part about life that sucks.

Shit happens.

**Miley's pov.**

I sat there quietly, tapping the bottom of the bowl with my spoon.

"Miles.." I heard someone say. But like I've been doing, I ignored them.

I felt someone shake me, but I sat there, staring at the ground. A tear slowly rolled down my faces, and I watched as it hit the ground.

"Miley, look at me," I heard a soft yet firm voice say. I looked to my right and met the eyes of my younger sister, Noah.

I laughed and felt tears form in my eyes. "Miley, I love you," She said. She pulled me into a tight hug and I cried into her shoulder.

We remained that way for a couple more minutes, when I heard the doorbell ring. I made no move towards the door, no emotion, but I felt it coming...

Noah ran to the door, and looked through the peephole.

"Miley!" She yelled.

"Yes noah?"

"It's for you," She said plainly.

I made little effort to rush to the door, and took my time. I didn't look through the peephole, already knowing who it would be.

I opened the door, and my it took me a moment to fix my eyes on the figure standing before me.

I figured I was just seeing things, having just woken up ten or so minutes ago. But once I rubbed my eyes, and looked again, the thin, tall, and beautiful figure I had seen before was still there.

"Selena?" I asked, very confused.

She looked down, and then looked back up towards me. She did not want to look me in the eye, but I noticed she had been crying.

"Hi Miley," She said, "we need to talk. Please."

I nodded, moved to the side a little, and motioned for her to come inside.

Noah, who was standing next to me the whole time, mouth open, ran upstairs quickly. Selena walked ahead as I shut the door and locked it.

"Ummm, here, sit here." And I motioned towards the couch.

She nervously sat on the couch and put her purse down.

I sat across from here, and stared down at the ground. She did the same. It was silent, and very awkward.

I felt a rush of emotions when I saw her on my doorstep. I was angry, so very angry. I wanted nothing but to cuss her out and make her feel horrible. I was also in shock because I would've never thought her brave enough to ever show her face at my doorstep. But finally, I felt compassion. Compassion, not because of what happened to me, but because she went through the same thing with Nick. Roles reversed, I knew how she felt.

"I'm so so so so sorry Miley," she said abruptly, interrupting my thoughts. I was caught off guard at that comment, and I looked up with tears forming in my eyes. My throat was dry.

"I want you to know how terribly sorry I am. I never ever meant to hurt you. I should've been more considerate on your part. Nick was just a friend, and I missed him. I can honestly say it was a big mistake going back there and I feel terribly for how this has affected you. I am no one to come and stand on your doorstep, hoping you would accept my apology, but I need you to know this. I want nothing but for you to be happy Miley. You don't have to accept my apology, and I understand if you don't. But please know that I DO know how you feel, and if you need anyone, I am here," she spat out at me. She was sobbing, and playing with the hem on her skirt.

I sat there, staring at her, throat still dry. And then I did something I never thought I would ever do. I got up, walked over to Selena, looked in her eyes, and hugged her, tightly.

I felt her fumble with confusion, but she gradually put her arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thank you, Selena."

**Nick's pov.**

I stood at my front door with my brother Joe. We said our goodbye's to our family, grabbed our bags and walked out.

I put my bags in the trunk of Joe's Jeep. I checked my phone one more time, staring deeply at my wallpaper, which was a picture of me and Miley hugging. I sighed, sat in the passenger seat and rolled my window.

Leaving reality, saying hello to a week in the Bahamas.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I have not written in FOREVER. I just want to tell you all I am very greatly and truly sorry for not keeping up with this story. I have been busy but that's no excuse. I am slowly starting to get back into writing again, because I have missed it so much. I'm trying my hardest to make this story as amazing as it was before. I'm sorry if I disappoint you with this chapter. Please don't give up on this story. I promise the next chapter will be even better! :) Thank you for your continued support and love. Please enjoy! :)**

**Selena's pov.**

Beep. I heard. New text...from Demi...

"Hey Sel, let's get together for lunch today?" I read.

I hesitated, unsure of the intention of this sudden invitation. "Sure." I wrote.

As I waited for a reply, I started playing Brick Breaker, a game I've become so addicted to.

BEEP!

"I've really been craving italian food, so Buca diPeppos?" She wrote.

I'd eaten italian food last night, and leftovers for breakfast, so I was iffy about that. Nonetheless, I replied "Yes. Around 2?"

"I'll meet you there. At the one in City Walk."

"Sounds good!" I wrote with no apparent enthusiasm.

2 was in in exactly an hour, so I had time to spare. I hopped into the shower, my mind racing about this sudden lunch invitation...

**Nick's pov.**

My head was pounding. I could barely peek my eye open without the feeling of cement being pounded against my scalp. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. 2:00 p.m. I jumped up out of bed and felt like the world was spinning. I walked blindly to the sliding door and opened the curtains.

"AHHHH!" I yelled and fell, "too...bright..." I moaned.

I rubbed my eyes and then blinked my eyes until my vision reappeared.

…...blue...ocean... "The ocean?...Where the fuck am I?"

I sat huddled in a ball on the ground in confusion, until I heard a door open and then close. I jumped up, alarmed.

"Hey Nick! You up yet bro?" I heard someone yell, their voice getting closer. Joe appeared in my doorway.

"Joe?" I asked, completely confused. He laughed and looked at me weirdly.

"Dude, whats wrong with you? Are you still fucked from last night?" He asked, walking over to me and opening the sliding door.

"What happened...last night, exactly?"

"A lot." He said simply and shrugged.

I nodded, "well, thanks, that explains a lot."

"Bro, you were gone. We went to the club, you met this one girl with her group of friends, and then, you disappeared...But when you came back to the room, you were fucking gone. Drunk as fuck," He explained.

My headache was still pounding, but it was slowly creeping back to me. Blonde. Music. Lights. Partying. Joints. Sex. Red cups. The pool. Kissing. Then, nothing.

Joe watched my face as I was regaining the events from last night. "Oh...god," I said exasperated, and put my hand to my face. "What have I done?"

"From what I see, a lot of things," he said skeptically, "anyways, get ready. We're going hand-gliding."

**Selena's pov.**

I had picked the cutest outfit: Skinny jeans, with a cropped orange shirt, paired with white heels, and some blue and red bracelets. I braided my hair and kept my makeup natural. I admired myself in the mirror, "I like." I said and smiled perkily.

I grabbed my things, and jumped into my car. "On my way." I texted Demi.

It was 1:45 p.m.

I arrived and left my car with valet. I made my way to Buca diPeppos. "I'm here, just tell the waiter you're looking for me :)" she wrote.

"Ok."

"I'm with Demi. Table for two." "Right this way."

I followed the waitress way, way back into the restaurant. I guess Demi picked a hidden table.

I saw Demi sitting alone, looking at the menu. She saw me, smiled and jumped up. "Selena!" She gave me a hug and sat back down. I sat down too.

We sat there for 5 or more minutes looking through the menu's.

"How are you? What's up?" She asked.

"I'm good, okay actually, could be better," I said a little uncomfortably.

"Oh...well, I've been good. We haven't spoken in a while. I just wanted to see you."

I looked at her suspisciously... "Really, Demi?" She looked like she'd been hiding something that she really wanted to get out, "Because as far as I can remember, you haven't called me, texted me, or even acknowledged me in a looooong time. You seem to love your new friends."

Defeated which quickly turned into this bitchy attitude, she said, "Actually you're right. I came here to ask you what happened with Nick."


End file.
